


Rep

by pastelfalcon



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Sam, they both have reputations to protect. </p>
<p>Pegging fic is everyone's favorite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rep

Sam eyes Natasha’s choice of dildo dubiously. For being one of the most universally feared spies in modern times, the fat seven inches she’s toting on the harness hugging her hips seems like overcompensation. He’d tell her so, but she’s currently naked and standing with one foot up on the bed, lazily stroking lubed fingers over her strapon’s length, head tilted and devious smirk burning up every teasing remark he might have been hosting on his tongue. So instead, he says, “Alright, do me.”

Nat arches an eyebrow. “Romantic,” she notes with a voice like slightly sarcastic chocolate silk.

“Yeah, I’m a real smooth talker when my girlfriend’s about to cram a torpedo up my ass,” Sam grumbles, but he scoots back on the bed, pausing to finger his ass to make sure Natasha’s thorough stretching left behind enough lube to keep him well-slicked.

“Why so cranky, soldier?” Natasha asks as she crawls up on the bed, taking it slow like a cat sauntering towards prey it knows won’t make it out in time. Sam watches her breasts drape and licks his lips; she tips her chin up and his eyes lift to meet hers. “You nervous or something?” she prompts, eyebrows raised completely.

“No,” Sam says honestly, a smile catching his lips when she gets over top of him and the dildo skids against his inner thigh, “Just living up to my rep.”

“And what reputation is that?” Natasha teases as she pushes two fingers inside him again, Sam’s head dropping back against his pillow with a soft moan. This isn’t the first time she’s fucked him with her fingers; she seeks out his prostate with ease, working her fingertips against tender flesh until his dick is rigid and full.

“Being unnecessarily ornery like the other black guys on the team,” breathes Sam with a faint laugh, hands coming up to smooth over her shoulder blades.

“Not going to find any wings there,” Natasha tells him as she fits the dildo against his hole, pressing forward with tiny butts of her hips. Sam slides his heels across the sheets, opening his legs further so she can settle between his thighs. Natasha moves into him fluidly, face lifting as she licks her lips at the constant buzz of the vibrator clumsily bumping against her pussy, and Sam leans up to kiss her pale neck.

“Well yeah, you got that bad girl rep you gotta live up to,” Sam says, holding her shoulders again when she really starts fucking him, his breathing chopped up with nnns and gasps. “You prolly strangle bad guys with your halo.”

Nat looks down at him, eyes thoughtful and warm, and Sam knows the only thing she needs to compensate for is the size of his mouth, which she promptly catches with her own. 


End file.
